Immortal Blood
by Agent FireBird
Summary: So... you've all read Immortal Blood, the vampire book. The thing is, what happened after that? A very powerful vampire, Cirna, is approached by a man looking for his brother. The thing is, Movarth Piquine is the culprit.


Blood covered my hand, falling off my fingertips like a red rain. It was everywhere, running like a river down my armor, coating me. A man stood above me, almost as pale as the white snowflakes that drifted around him. His eyes, an icy blue, drew me in his gaze, pulling me to their wondrous depths. His mouth opened wide, fangs where none should me. A pain in my neck, those fangs caused. Then, like him, I became a monster.

I flew to my feet, knocking over a pile of books on the floor next to my bed. I realized that I was in my house, a Dwarven ruin part of the city of Markarth. Books littered the floor, along with scrolls and the odd weapon or armor. I picked my way through the mess, making my way to the table across the room. I sat down, pushing more books off the table. They fell with a thud to the ground, a solemn boom through the stone house.

A knock sounded on the front door, tentative at first, then louder. Anyone who wants something this early in the night is asking for trouble. I stood up and stretched, releasing my cramped muscles. I walked to the front door, pausing to listen for a heartbeat. And… there it was. The thump of a beating heart graced my ears.

I opened the door to find a Nord, blonde hair, blue eyes, maybe twenty years old. He was in mid-knock, his hand raised in a fist. "What do you want?" I asked, frowning at him. He just stood there, staring at me.

I, a black haired, green eyed Imperial, wasn't much of a looker before I changed, but of course, vampirism made everyone look a little better. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or am I going to have to read your mind?" I said, a trace of annoyance in my voice.

"Well I… Wait, you can read people's minds?"

"No. But if you don't tell me why you're here, I'll assume you want to get eaten." I grinned a little, showing off my fangs. He gulped, then continued.

"I… I need your help." Anyone asking for a vampire for help is like asking for a favor from Mephrues Dagon.

"No." I said, and promptly slammed the door in his face. I listened to hear him walk away, but he just stood there. I opened the door again, his face lighting up. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" I asked, motioning for him to come in. He smiled gratefully at me, then walked in. I closed the door behind him and followed him to the main room.

He gasped at the sheer volume of the books that covered the floor, looking at me, then at the books again. I walked over to the table that I sat at before, clearing off another spot at the table. The Nord sat down, watching me.

"I'm not going to eat you, if that's what you're thinking." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Oh. Umm… okay."

"So. What do you need help with?"

"My brother. He's missing, and it's not like him. He was helping with a fire in Morthal, since our mother was buried there."

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to help find your brother, but you don't have anything to offer."

He pulled out a bag brimming with septims, and plopped it on the table. "Is that enough?"

"No. I don't deal in money. And anyways, what would a vampire need with money?"

"I just thought… well… never mind about the money. I have something else. Information. About your, creator?" That got my attention. Anything about the monster that made me was worth any favor.

"What about him?" I said, setting my chair down into upright position again.

"I'm not telling you anything until you help me." He said, smiling now. He had me in his grip. _But not for long._

"Fine. Have it your way." I got up, grabbing a sword that was next to the table. I headed out the door, leaving the Nord sitting at the table.

"Wait, where are you going?" He panicked, bolting towards me. Right when he reached me, I held the sword up, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm going to find your brother. You said he was in Morthal when you last contacted him?" Yeah. That's right. I'm helping the little guy.


End file.
